Recently, artificial intelligence (AI) has attracted attention. However, it is necessary to perform learning using a large amount of data and operation processing using learning results and an operation processing amount becomes enormous. Therefore, researches are under way to realize at least a part of processing of AI with hardware. In the operation processing of AI, a product-sum operation is performed many times. For this reason, hardware that performs the product-sum operation at a high speed with low power consumption is required.